Lo que ha de salir mal
by melkun
Summary: Drabbles con posibles explicaciones a situaciones 'extrañas' o poco creíbles de los libros. ¿Por que hizo/no hizo esto? Algunas posibles respuestas (no necesariamente mis favoritas) aquí.
1. ¿Consejos de amor?

**_Consejos de amor_**

·

Hermione todavía se replanteaba las conversaciones que había tenido con sus padres. En un principio acudió a su madre confundida por sus sentimientos.

"Creo que me gusta Harry" había confesado la adolescente, evitando la mirada de su madre, avergonzada. Por eso no vio la cara de disgusto que esta hizo. "Pero creo que a él le gusta otra chica… Cho Chang. Ella es más bonita y más inteligente que yo… está en Ravenclaw. Además es buscadora en su equipo de Quiddich, al igual que Harry… Creo que no tengo oportunidad." Suspiró.

Hermione no sabía que sus padres no tenían una buena impresión de Harry.

Sabían que era un chico cortes, pero siempre llevaba ropa rota y sucia. Que no era de su tamaño. Sabían que era 'famoso' en el mundo mágico. Otra mala señal. Su hija insistía en que él odiaba su fama, pero ellos sabían que el chico solo fingía y sacaba el máximo de las oportunidades que su fama le proporcionaba. Todos los famosos eran iguales, solo que algunos lo disimulaban mejor que otros. Por último era claro que el chico era un foco de problemas. Por su culpa un trol había entrado al castillo y un malvado se había hecho pasar por profesor. Apenas supieron que su hija se había hecho amiga de Harry y Ron investigaron a ambos. No iban a permitir que su inocente hija se juntase con cualquiera. Con Harry no fue difícil. Tan solo les basto con una pequeña búsqueda y encontraron varios antecedentes del chico. Sus notas siempre fueron las más bajas de su curso en primaria. Sus tíos eran desagradables y dudaron de su insistencia en que el chico era lo peor que les pudo haber pasado, pero hasta cierto punto entendían. Pagar Hogwarts no era nada barato lo explicaba ampliamente las quejas de los Dursley sobre lo caro que el chico les costaba. Pero lo peor de todo y lo que con mayor facilidad encontraron fue su prontuario judicial. Varias detenciones por vandalismo. Entre cuatro y doce cada mes. Nunca se presentaron cargos contra el niño por su edad y porque la evidencia era solo circunstancial. Nunca había habido un testigo directo, pero todos sabían que se trataba de él.

Por eso nunca permitieron que Hermione usara el teléfono. Que ocupara cartas mejor. Muchas veces el muchacho no contestaba, para luego, al llegar a Hogwarts dar las excusas más inverosímiles. Peor. Su Hermione le creía.

Muchas veces Hermione quiso invitarlo a casa o juntarse con él durante el verano. Los Granger eludían el tema. El primer verano fueron misivas(¿) casuales. Los años siguientes mantuvieron a su hija ocupada y solo permitieron que fuera donde los Weasley, donde sabían que se encontraría con él, pero nunca a solas.

"¿No crees que Ron Weasley es más… tu tipo?" sugirió a su hija. Ella bufó.

"Mamá, el y yo no tenemos nada en común."

"Lo sé… pelean como una pareja casada." rió la señora Granger. "Además sabes que los opuestos se atraen."

"Pero papá y tu son ambos dentistas. Ambos fueron a la misma universidad y comparten los mismos intereses."

"Bueno, tú y tus amigos todos son brujos y todos asisten a Hogwarts. Todos son Gryffindor…"

"Entendí mamá. Entendí." replicó la joven al contraargumento de su progenitora.

"Por otra parte, Harry está interesado en otra. Ron no. Y muchas de sus discusiones son claramente producto de celos. Le gustas."

"¿Tú crees?"

El chico Weasley era mucho mejor partido. Él había noqueado al trol que la atacó. Tal vez sus notas eran tan malas como las de Potter, pero debía ser por la mala influencia del chico-que-vivió. Después de se trataba de un ajedrecista experto, lo que daba muestras de su inteligencia. Ciertamente disfrutaba del Quiddich, pero tenía pasatiempos mucho más intelectuales. Era claramente la conciencia del 'grupo'. Hermione podía quejarse de lo cobarde que era, pero eso solo era auto-preservación. El chico hacia lo inteligente y si sus amigos seguían haciendo tonterías el los seguía y cuidaba.

Sus opiniones fueron reforzadas al enterarse que era él y no su amigo el que fue hecho prefecto, por lo que siguieron incentivando a su hija a ir por él aun cuando ella les conto que se había interesado en otra chica.

Hermione nunca se daría cuenta que ese último consejo se contradecía con el primero.

Los Granger se aliviaron cuando su hija les informo que era novia de 'el bueno'. Tan solo esperaban poder conocerlo pronto.

No sabían cuantos años tendrían que esperar hasta que su hija convenciese a su prometido de visitar a los Muggles…

·

·

_Notas:_

Muchos fics muestran a los Grangers como una pareja amorosa, buena y preocupada. Que confían en la madurez y juicio de su hija. También me los imagine así, pero hace poco me pregunte ¿Y si no es así? ¿Y si los Granger piensan que Harry es una mala influencia? Creo que podría explicar porque nunca fue invitado donde los Granger o porque Hermione nunca llamó a Harry por teléfono.

¿Y si los Granger piensan que Ron es adecuado para su hija? Ellos solo saben lo que Hermione les cuenta, que probablemente no sea muy preciso para no preocuparlos (omitiendo gran parte de sus aventuras). O puede que interpreten la información que les entrega su hija de una forma diferente.

Es posible que Hermione sí les haya contado sobre el trol. Después de todo ella tiene un gran respeto por las figuras de autoridad, lo que implica que la máxima figura de autoridad son sus padres. Además Hermione no es propensa a mentir.

Es probable que Hermione siempre siga los consejos de sus padres y pocas veces los ponga en duda. Despues de todo no solo confía en ellos, sino que nunca (salvo ocasiones contadas con los dedos de una mano) se pregunta ¿por qué? Ella cree en todo lo que dicen los libros y los profesores. Es extremadamente inteligente, pero difícilmente se forma ideas propias.

Ron… nunca ha mostrado mayor interés en el mundo Muggle y claramente odia la idea de vivir sin magia. No creo que jamás haya mostrado interés alguno en la vida familiar de su amiga/novia.

Para que una relación con todos los desacuerdos como la de Ron/Hermione funcione uno de los dos tiene que ceder. Por lo escrito en los libros y por su carácter, creo que sería Hermione. Ella es fuerte en sus ideas, pero para desacuerdos 'menores' creo que racionalizaría que es mejor ceder a echar a perder algo 'bueno'. No 'odio' la pareja, pero a mi parecer no es 'adecuada' para una relación larga y menos aun para un 'fueron felices por siempre'.


	2. Sangre

**_Sangre_**

·

Los veranos en Privet Drive eran horribles. Pero este era peor. Harry no dejaba de ver a Cedir ser asesinado.

¡Por su culpa!

Quería estar en cualquier lugar menos con los Dursley, pero Dumbledore insistía en las barreras de sangre. Su poder había quedado demostrado cuando Quirrell se quemo al tocarlo en primer año.

Su vida era protegida a través de su sangre, la de su madre y la de su tía.

Nunca se dio cuenta que en la noche de su resurrección Voldemort lo había tocado sin quemarse, que había usado su sangre para 'recuperar' su cuerpo. Lo que significaba que las barreras de sangre…

·


	3. Mentes

_**Mentes**_

·

Severus Snape casi siempre estaba de acuerdo con su empleador.

Potter no necesitaba lecciones de Oculmencia. Su mente había diseñado barreras naturales. Barreras que impedían que fuera casi imposible leer su mente. Como casi todo niño abusado mental o psicológicamente.

Era cierto que un ataque forzado y poderoso haría el truco. Pero lo hacía en cualquiera.

El truco estaba en disciplina mental. Pensar en otras cosas y despistar el invasor.

Pero Dumbledore quería que rompiese las barreras del chico. Que las hiciese añicos…

Nunca debió ser tan estúpido. Nunca debió hacer esos juramentos.

·

·

_Notas:_

La idea de que el abuso creara barreras mentales no es idea mía, pero me resulta completamente plausible. No recuerdo el fic en que lo leí como para dar el crédito correspondiente. D:

Por otra parte Harry es extremadamente ingenuo y tanto a Dumbledore como a Snape les resulta un juego de niños 'leer sus pensamientos' sin necesidad de Legimencia. Ni siquiera pasiva.

El crédito de la destrucción de las barreras a través de fuertes ataques mentales lo Legimencia corresponde a I Need You, de chem prof, entre otros.

Este fic no implica que a Snape 'le agrade' Harry o que este de su lado. Tan solo que no concuerda con la opinión y ordenes de Dumbledore de destruir las barreras mentales del chico, sean cuales sean sus razones. Pero debe obedecer.


End file.
